Monster House
by Night Rain Illusion
Summary: It was supposed to be an exciting adventure of discovery and exploration, finding secret treasures and strengthening friendships. But then those monsters came out of nowhere...how could such a promising day turn so horribly wrong? Mystery Dungeon fic


So yep, I have a new Mystery Dungeon oneshot. Actually, this one is based on the first ones, not the new ones that recently came out. (But don't be surprised if you see any oneshots about the new ones soon enough) This one is based on the one thing I hated about the games. It always makes me flinch when this happens in the game because your team can get wiped out really easily. (It sucks that they didn't remove it from the new games) Warning: Character deaths, blood, gore, you name it. (It's very graphic) Also, I used Pikachu and Cyndaquil again just because that was my team in the first game. (With very slight Widgetshipping like in the first Mystery Dungeon oneshot I wrote) I also added another Pokemon, Mudkip, for the heck of it, even though I don't have one at all in my Blue Mystery Dungeon game.

I don't own Pokemon.

**Monster House**

"How much farther do we have to go?"

The leader of the group, a Pikachu, was so tempted to turn around and snap at her companion behind her, a Mudkip, but her other companion, a Cyndaquil, beat her to it, but was more gentle about it than what the Pikachu had originally planned to say.

"Don't worry Mudkip, we're almost there!" Cyndaquil said cheerfully, a smile on its face as it practically skipped along next to the Pikachu. Mudkip frowned at his response though.

"But we've been walking for several hours and we're only on the fifteenth floor..."

"The mail said that the secret treasure of Magma Cavern is on the sixteenth, so we're definitely almost there!" Cyndaquil pointed out.

Pikachu stopped for a second, turning toward the Mudkip. "I know this is your first trip with us since you joined this team, but you have to trust us, OK?" Pikachu asked.

"Y-yeah, of course." Mudkip mumbled.

They started heading toward the stairs, giving Pikachu time to think things over. She and Cyndaquil, her best friend, had heard about a secret treasure hidden somewhere in a place called Magma Cavern. Their new friend, Mudkip, was a new recruit they had met a few days ago that had asked to join their team. At the time, they had figured that adding a new member would be more efficient and the Mudkip's water based attacks would be useful. But now, Pikachu was starting to question her judgement in letting someone who whined all the time on to the team.

But Cyndaquil had just been excited to go on a treasure hunting adventure. It was going to be a day full of fun and excitement, according to him. And even she couldn't hide it: Pikachu was definitely excited about uncovering a secret treasure to bring back to town and show everyone.

They only had one more floor to go. They were down on seeds and berries, so they did need to get this item as soon as possible and high tail it out of there before they could get attacked by any more Golems, Arboks, Magmars, and any other foul Pokemon that lurked deep in the cavern. And there was a rumor that there was a god-like Pokemon somewhere in this cavern.

"There! I think the stairs are down this path, beyond that empty room" Cyndaquil pointed out.

Pikachu looked to where the Cyndaquil was pointing, and she thought that she could see a faint outline of grey stone steps leading downward to the next floor. Pikachu gave Cyndaquil a smile. "Good scouting, Cyndaquil. You always seem to know the direction to the right path."

Cyndaquil sheepishly smiled. "It was nothing!" it laughed. The two seemed to share a glance and Mudkip couldn't help but make a face in mock disgust. They did that sometimes, staring at each other for no reason and their minds off in their own little worlds. But Mudkip was young, he didn't know what to make of it except that they were really good friends and that they really liked each other.

Or maybe it was reading too much into this. Either way, his first time on a trip with them was actually enjoyable and it was starting to feel the excitement of adventure.

So they began to walk toward the path to the stairs, stepping into the empty room. It was eerily quiet all of a sudden. Pikachu could feel a shiver run through her fur. She noticed a similar shiver exchanged between Mudkip and Cyndaquil and saw that they felt the same.

"Something's off." she stated quite blankly. Her voice was suddenly strained for emotion.

"Usually there's a sleeping Pokemon or one hanging around, or items laying about. This room is completely empty." Cyndaquil said in awe.

"L-let's just get to the other side before something does attack us." Mudkip's voice shook behind them.

They nodded without looking at each other and started to take slow, tentative steps across the room. Pikachu had the suspicious feeling that they were being watched. She couldn't help but feel paranoid as she looked about all around them. Where was this feeling coming from? Behind them? Hidden in the shadows?

Quite suddenly, something purple dripped from the ceiling and hit Cyndaquil on the nose. It gagged and fell backward, spluttering and scratching at his nose in an effort to remove the purple gunk.

Mudkip made a face. "Eww...what is that?"

Pikachu tried to scrape it off Cyndaquil's nose, getting some of the strange substance on her paw. "It looks like...Grimer sludge." she finished uncertainly.

"It came from...above us?" Cyndaquil asked, glad that the substance wasn't on its nose anymore. Pikachu slowly nodded. And slowly, the three of them lifted their heads up to the ceiling, ears pressed against their heads and eyes wide in horror, mouths slightly parted open.

Many eyes leered back at them. Many Pokemon clinging to the ceiling. Many Golems, Arboks, Magmars, Grimers, and others that Pikachu couldn't identify. There appeared to be fifteen or more. When the Pokemon on the ceiling saw that the team had spotted them, their mouths grinned wickedly as they let go from the ceiling.

They landed gracefully on their feet, surrounding the trio, eyes menacing as their laughs rang high cold.

"What do we have here?" drawled a Golem on Pikachu's left.

"Sssome prey has wandered into our territory. Ssso very deliciousss prey..." hissed an Arbok hungrily, a few feet behind them.

"It's been a while since we've eaten, especially when food wanders so willingly to us." a Grimer edged closer to their right.

"S-stand back! We're a rescue team and we won't hesitate to trounce you guys!" Mudkip tried to speak up confidently, but it came out like a mere squeak of terror.

"Isn't that cute? A little rescue team..." guffawed a Magmar, causing the others to laugh.

"Let's make this quick, my stomach's growling." Golem cut off the laughter.

Pikachu could feel Cyndaquil and Mudkip tightened their positions next to her. "Get ready guys, we're going to have to fight our way through!"

The group of Pokemon closed in, pressing them in from all sides with no chances of getting past them. Cyndaquil sent a Flamethrower toward an Arbok as Mudkip tried to use Water Gun on a Grimer as Pikachu shocked a Magmar. They would switch now and then, some of the Pokemon going down. But each time, a new one would take the fallen ones place.

Pretty soon, the group had no more strength to fight and were on their knees, huffing and sweating, nicked with blood from their wounds.

An Arbok suddenly lunged forward and it's mightly fangs came down on Mudkip. Mudkip screeched in pain, struggling as Arbok's fangs punctured its side and suddenly crunched down on him. Mudkip went limp, no longer fighting back as it was tossed to the ground like a rag doll. It coughed once, blood gurgling and dripping pathetically from a corner of its mouth. It wheezed in pain as its blood blossomed in a small pool under its body.

"Mudkip!" Cyndaquil and Pikachu cried out.

It seemed to try to squeeze words from its mouth, but was cut off as the Arbok's fangs tore into Mudkip's side. It twitched once and remained still, blood freshly pouring from its side. Pikachu and Cyndaquil watched with tears in their eyes as the Arbok and a few other Pokemon began digging the Mudkip apart. It's eyes had glazed over as the Pokemon took their prizes, ripping its intestines out and spraying blood everywhere. Pikachu thought she was going to throw up as one of Magmar's claws tore out one of Mudkip's eyes and ate it.

Her tears dribbled on the ground beneath her, another murky substance to mix with the blood. This wasn't supposed to happen. Today was Mudkip's first adventure with them. It was supposed to be an exciting adventure of discovery and exploration, finding secret treasures and strengthening friendships. But then those monsters came out of nowhere...how could such a promising day turn so horribly wrong?

Pikachu choked on her tongue as they finished their meal, Mudkip's bones jutting out from what was left of its corpse, and turned to her and Cyndaquil. "Don't think we forgot you two. We're still hungry." An Arbok hissed, mouth smeared with blood.

She tried to scuttle backward, feeling Cyndaquil do the same alongside her. But she felt her lower back against the wall. They were hopelessly and utterly trapped. She couldn't take her eyes off Mudkip's remaining eye that wasn't eaten.

Cyndaquil tried to stand up, moving in front of her defensively. "You monsters! Stay away from us!"

"Quite the big talk for someone who can barely stand." laughed a Grimer, blood mixing in with its sludgy body.

Cyndaquil inhaled sharply and breathed out, spitting fire at them. It burned the screaming Grimer and it collapsed in a faint heap of purple sludge. The other Pokemon gasped and turned to Cyndaquil, hate in their eyes for taking down their fellow comrade.

"I'm not kidding, stay away from us!" Cyndaquil shouted again.

"You'll be sorry for that." Golem said as it raised a hand and swiped it at the Cyndaquil. It took the force of it, claws raking its throat as it slammed back into the wall and landed next to Pikachu.

"Cyndaquil!" she cried as she shakily crawled closer to him to get a better look, sitting up so that Cyndaquil was leaning on her. Blood was emerging from the deep gash in its neck.

"I'm...I'm ok." Cyndaquil wheezed, which caused more blood to emerge from its neck.

"Don't talk." Pikachu hushed him.

"There's something...I just want you to know."

"I said don't talk!"

"In case...in case I don't...make it..."

Pikachu was about to try to tell him to stop talking again, but it continued.

"I...I...I...lo-"

Suddenly a Magmar drove its claws into Cyndaquil's chest, knocking the two of them apart. Cyndaquil skidded across the ground and came to a stop on its chest. Fresh blood poured a new puddle on the ground, slowly mixing with the dead Mudkip's blood a few inches away. Golem sighed as it flipped the Cyndaquil over. Pikachu watched as Cyndaquil's mouth seemed to form a word..."you".

And then it was over. The monsters reached their claws in and pulled apart its organs, hungrily wolfing them down; Cyndaquil's eyes closed. Pikachu wanted to look away, but couldn't. It would of been wrong to look away. That she felt for certain for reasons she couldn't explain. A sob tore through her body, scratching her vocal cords. She frankly sounded like a dying animal.

And in a few minutes, she would be as dead as her friends.

She knew.

There was no way she was leaving this place alive.

She was going to die in this cavern, eaten by wild Pokemon.

Pikachu tried to crawl toward Mudkip and Cyndaquil. In death, she wanted to be close to them. She kept going until she could no longer move her body lying on her chest in front of them.

"I-I'm sorry...I failed you as a leader of this team...I failed you as friend...I let you die...it's my fault."

Pikachu couldn't help but laugh. It sounded like the laugh of a crazy person. She was imagining Cyndaquil trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault that he and Mudkip had died. Even the imaginary words couldn't comfort her. Her paws placed themselves on top of Mudkip's and Cyndaquil's, holding on to them, gripping them tightly like a life support.

"...I'll be there. Wait for me." she whispered as the Arboks, Magmars, and Golems slowly came up behind her. She could feel their hot breath that stank of blood on the back of her neck.

The last thing she saw was the faint outline of her friends next to her, and the faint outline of the stone steps leading to the next floor. They had been so close to a cave of treasure, but instead they had been fated to die in the house of monsters. She vaguely thought of the supposed god that lived below them.

_Is there such thing as Gods? And if there are..._

Her vision was turning black around the edges and she could feel warmth leaving her and cold setting in.

_...where are they?_

A stabbing pain in her side.

_It's..._

Her paws slackened their grip on theirs.

_...over._


End file.
